The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dolls and more particularly to dolls having simulated internal organs viewable through a transparent structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dolls having some sort of animation to simulate a human function provide fascination to children. Some forms of animation include for example, walking, talking, rotating heads or the like. One animated doll shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,881 issued to Elwell on Nov. 3, 1964, provides a sophisticated structure to simulate the interrelated timing between simulated circulatory and respiratory organs operated by cranks and cams under control of a motor to cyclically collapse and expand bellows-type pumps. The lungs and heart of the doll may be viewed either through a transparent cover or by removing an opaque cover. The structure is both complicated in operation and expensive in construction.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved doll having viewable internal organs.
It is another object of this invention to provide a doll having organs of the chest and stomach cavities manually operable to simulate working organs.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a simple, inexpensive animated doll.